Marc Winslow
) |lugar_nacimiento = México |familiares = |ocupacion = Cantante Locutor Actor de doblaje Traductor |pais = México |pais_interprete = México |estado = Activo }} Comenzó su carrera musical a los 6 años de edad tomando clases particulares de piano para adentrarse en el canto 3 años después. En 2007, estudia las técnica de Bel Canto y Canto Gregoriano con Tomás Villa Rivera, egresado de la escuela de música Sacra del Conservatorio Nacional de Música. Estudió locución y doblaje con Patricia Palestino incursionando en el mismo por primera vez en el 2012. Actualmente es voz institucional del canal Cbeebies de la cadena BBC Entertainment. Filmografía Películas *Los Pitufos 2 - Voces adicionales. *Chicas armadas y peligrosas - Voces adicionales. *Swindle - Doug. Series de TV *La reina blanca - (Joey Batey) - Edward de Lancaster. *Cómo conocí a tu madre - (William Zabka) (Como él mismo). *Power Rangers: Megaforce - (Scott Wills) - R1C0. *Los indomables - (Niko Nicotera) - Rat (Temporada 6). *Chicago Fire - Tommy. *Mad Men - (Elijah Nelson) - Neil Glaspie. *The Knick - (Lucas Papaelias) - Pouncey. *Yo no lo hice - (Tyler Peterson) - Dwight. *Rizzoli & Isles - (August Roads) - Bobby Symansky. Series Animadas *Rocket Monkeys - Slug, Joel Monkey, Greeter. *Mi vida y yo - (Mark Hauser) - Liam Coll. *Mofy - Sioux. *Un agente de familia - Voces adicionales - Episodio "Familyland". *Vipo - Baldrick, John, Niño esquiador. Telenovelas *Insensato corazón - Jonás. *Laberintos del Corazón - Cielito. *Carrusel - Ricardito, Dennis. *لحظات حرجة - Momentos Críticos - Sayed, hermano menor de Yazmin. *Encantadoras - Voces Adicionales. Intérprete Filmografía *Turbo - "Ese caracol es veloz" (Coros). *Dragon Ball: La Batalla de los Dioses - "¡Bingo!"(Coros). Series de TV *Modern Family - "Canon". *Carrusel - "Qué bueno es girar" - (Nicholas Torres). *Sam y Cat - "Peezy B" - (Kel Mitchell). *La teoría del Big Bang - "Ba-sing-A!" - (Johnny Galecki). Series animadas *Jorge, el curioso - "Especial de Halloween" - A Halloween Boo Fest. *Un agente de familia - "Boys 12 - "Girl, you need a shot of B12" - Steve '' (Scott Grimes) (B-6) / Victor (B-8), Episodio Minstrel Krampus (Coros)". *The Cleveland Show - '"Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay", ''"Annie"'' - (Coros). *Raggs - ''"Hábitos". *El Show de Garfield - '"Oro de piratas" (Ep. Especial 3 y 4). *El show de los Looney Tunes - Ep. 51 (Best friends redux), 52 (Super Rabbit) (Coros). *Los Simpson - "White Christmas Blues" (Coros). *Thomas y sus Amigos - "Ten valor", "Confiado voy" - Tales of the brave. Anime *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Opening "Ten Confianza". Traducción y adaptación *Mily Preguntas - Mily: Miss Questions - Ciel de Paris Prod. http://cargocollective.com/cakecdp/MILY-MISS-QUESTIONS Traducción y adaptación musical *3rd & Bird (Cbeebies). Locución *CBeebies *Secretaría de Turismo (Live it to believe it) *Nito Bimbo *Fanta (Floyd) *Bubulubu Passion Fruit *Ice Shot *Hot Wheels Color Shifters *Nesquik *Nike Chicharito *MacBook Pro *Toaster Strudel (USA) * Lotería de Texas (USA) *Nutella (FRANCIA) *Nerf Super Soaker (USA) *Coppel *McDonalds (USA) *Telcel 4GLTE *Axel *Gobierno de México (Quintana Roo) *Seguros AXA *Cannes *Televisa Bécalos *Axel *Snax Fud (JINGLE) *Super venta de carrito WalMart (JINGLE) *Macalena Bodega Aurrerá (JINGLE) Estudios y empresas de Doblaje *Art Sound México *Doblaje Audio Traducciones S.A. de C.V. *Ki Audio *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *The Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *SDI Media de México *Sebastians *TOPaudio Enlaces Canal Oficial de Marc Winslow Voice123 de Marc Winslow Cuenta de Twitter de Marc Winslow Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Locutores mexicanos